Look at Me
by GX
Summary: Ky, on the trail of I-No finds his way to a small Chinese Village and a past he may not be ready to face


Most info taken from http://db.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/guilty_gear_xx_plot.txt, big help there. I don't own Guilty Gear.  
  
Onegai, Watashi o Mite  
  
"Sir are you sure?" One of the officers asked. "I mean, it is beneath us to seek any kind of aid from a Bounty Hunter."  
  
"That is your opinion," the white uniformed officer spoke, "however this person seems to have had some dealings with our fugitive."  
  
The group of U.N. Police officers walked a dirt road, one of many in that province of China. This road passed through a small village that was their main objective. Past them were vast fields of rice that provided food for the area. Parallel to the main road was a stream. This stream contained many small boats, here was the main source of income for the entire village, the fishing industry.  
  
The small community was by no means advanced. Electricity wasn't even a luxury here as people lived their daily lives just as their ancestors from nearly a thousand years ago did. Few people even acknowledged the community, until a few months ago that is.  
  
It was then that travelers started to notice the small fishing community. Word had spread about a world class chef taking up residence of the village. The Chef was able to produce the finest foods available using the meager resources of the village. Many had offered this chef a position working for them, but the Chef would always laugh at the idea and say that it was through her own power that she would get her own resturant again.  
  
There was however another reason for the surge in the community. Word had traveled out that one of the residents of the village had managed to defeat the mysterious Gear that had a bounty of fifty million world dollars on it's head. Many foolish young Ki masters soon sought after this person believing that they could attain fame and fortune by defeating such a person. All however were quickly defeated and sent on their way, their proverbial tails between their legs.  
  
The U.N. Officers knew the chef and warrior to be in fact the same person, Jam Kuradoberi. After claiming the bounty on the Command Gear Dizzy, Jam had set out on her goal to become the greatest chef in the world. She poured the whole of her bounty into this goal and was in turn devastated when an unknown assailant burned her resturant to the ground nearly six months earlier. Since then she had been quietly picking up the pieces of her life in this small Chinese fishing village.  
  
The village was by no means easy to get to, as the U.N. police officers were well aware of. In order to get there one had to cross over the various mountains that China's landscape had been known for. This left the officers more than a little annoyed since they had to cross on foot. The only one who was unconcerned about this was the leader. He wore a white uniform with a blue trim, his hair short and blonde. He was young, so young in fact that some of the older members of the U.N. police force didn't like him. His abilities had to be respected though, since he was the one who truly defeated the Command Gear Dizzy. Many wondered why he had allowed this Jam Kuradoberi to claim the bounty when she did not really defeat the gear.  
  
"There it is," the young leader pointed out a building, just like all the others to them, "that's where we'll find Miss Kuradoberi." Many wondered about that, why would he refer to her in such a manner? Many others however knew different, this was the kind of man their commander was. Very polite no matter the circumstances, considerate, a true gentleman. Such was Ky Kiske.  
  
"Sir," the same officer, "are you sure about this."  
  
"According to the information that we received, the fugitive I-No has been spotted in this area, it may have something to do with Miss Kuradoberi." As he spoke the young officer unsheathed his sword, the Jinki weapon Thunderseal. At an unsure look from his traveling companions he smiled saying, "This is just a precaution." This, however, did nothing to waylay their fears, in truth it worsened them.  
  
What happened next no one but Ky was certain of. From inside the ramshackle resturant a woman's screams could be heard. These were not the cries of a woman in pain, these were the battle cries of a warrior and as they rang out the grunts and groans of some men could also be heard. Then as the loose cloth that was the door shook three men flew like birds, well not like birds more like stones, out that cloth door.  
  
"Hmp," a woman's voice. Of the three men that traveled with Ky none had the discipline that he had, it had been many days since they had seen anybody but each other, to them this Jam Kuradoberi was like the goddess of fertility.   
  
She wore a red shirt that covered most of her body, but leaving her shoulders bare. She wore a strange red sleeve on each arm that began at around her supple bicep, a pink skirt adorned her waist for what seemed to be no other reason than to be there as it did not even cover up to her thighs. Her legs were bare and her feet were covered by a strange kind of shoe with heels. Strangest of all about the woman was the way she wore her brown hair. It seemed to actually form a circle around the top of her head and the small of her back and was adorned by a single metal hair piece that had Chinese characters.  
  
"I don't care if you want to fight me again," she spat out to the three men that lie in tangles amongst each other, "but the next time you eat at my resturant I expect you to pay for your food."  
  
"You are U.N. officers and I expect you to act as such," Ky spoke without even looking to his men. He had said this line many times before, always under the same circumstances. It was the same when they had talked to the former assassin Millia Rage, it was the same when they had talked to the bounty hunter Bridget, although Ky was quick to point out to them then that Bridget was actually a man, much to their chagrin.  
  
"The same as always," hearing his familiar voice Jam spun in place to look at him, "it's been a while Miss Kuradoberi."  
  
"Ky," he noticed the strange quiver in the way her lips moved as she spoke his name, "where have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ky said as he looked away from her, "I've been busy with my work."  
  
"So," now it was Jam's turn to look away, "I guess this means your here on business as well?"  
  
"Yes," still he would not look at her, "I've been on the trail of a fugitive that I believe you've had some dealings with. Her name is I-No."  
  
"That," Jam's features hardened as she balled her fists unconsciously, "she's still around?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey Ky," she looked strangely hopeful, "why don't we go upstairs, I'll prepare some tea and we can have a talk about the issue."  
  
"I'd like that," he said still not looking into her eyes.  
  
The way upstairs to her room was not far, Jam had charged one of her subordinates with cleaning up after the mess that she caused removing the three wayward youths from the facility. Ky had ordered his subordinates to stay in the main room of the resturant and try to get something to eat. Jam had made good on her promise of tea and had prepared a local blend that she was sure Ky would like. Though the room itself was small it wasn't what made the atmosphere so uncomfortable. For them it was the past.  
  
"Delicious," Ky commented on the tea as he drank, "may I have the recipe?"  
  
"Of coarse," Jam looked on with sad eyes, "now about your work."  
  
"That's a switch," he whispered.  
  
"What was that?" She spoke even though she knew every word he just spoke.  
  
"Nothing," he spoke louder, "the fugitive I-No was last seen here a few days ago by some travelers. She's wanted by the U.N. for questioning and we thought that she would come seeking you again."  
  
"I remember her," Jam spoke as she looked out a window, "that psycho in red with the guitar right?" He nodded. "I haven't seen her in at least four months though, but you think she's here?"  
  
"We think that she's involved with That Man but were not sure, she's been seen in Zepp, A Country and in the Japanese Colonies recently, we think that she many be looking for those that were either involved with Justice or with Dizzy."  
  
"So you think that she may be after me?"  
  
"I don't think so now," he said after another sip of his tea, "you've never met Dizzy or Justice and I think that she knows that, otherwise she would have made contact by now."  
  
"You're right," she never stopped looking out the window, "I've never met Dizzy, but that didn't stop me from claiming the reward." She smiled at that, no one ever questioned her on Dizzy's death and she took the fifty million world dollars without a second of hesitation.  
  
"I wonder about something," Ky said as he finished his tea, "why did you want to be a chef so bad that you took the money?"  
  
"There's a switch," she whispered to herself, "because of something that my Mother told me."  
  
"Which was?" He sounded interested now.  
  
"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she laughed as she let her right arm rest on the wall next to the window. "I wanted to be the best cook in the world so that I could meet a good man. Then I promised myself that I would cook only for him."  
  
"Then why did you become a Ki Master?"  
  
"My my aren't you full of questions today?" Ky heard the note she used in her voice, despite the cheer she put into it, it was a sad note.  
  
"I'm sorry." He turned to look down the table, suddenly finding it very interesting.  
  
"It's okay," she turned to see him staring down her table, "It was something I wanted for me. My family has had a strong background in Ki even before the Crusades. My father before me was a Master, as was his Father and so on. I wanted to be strong like them, and I want my own children to have that same strength."  
  
"You've changed Jam." It was the first time he had called her that since the last time that they met.  
  
"I've grown," was her retort, "we can't always be children that fight first and never ask questions, I just now have learned the discipline of my own Ki."  
  
"May I have some more tea please?" he asked still looking at her table.  
  
"Sure," she said as she moved to refill his mug.  
  
Something happened then, Jam had always wanted to fix the rickety floor in her room. She was sometimes amazed at how she would just walk across it without it breaking. This was not one of those times, for as she moved from her spot at the window that floor gave way and she found herself falling towards the young Kiske. He tried to catch her, but he found himself somehow on his back looking at the far wall as Jam's hands propped her up on the floor looking dead at him. It seemed like they stayed like that for hours before the world around them began to move again.  
  
"Where did we go wrong Ky?" she said as she looked at his profile.  
  
"We were too different," he continued to look at the wall, "and my work kept from anything really happening between us."  
  
"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She smiled picking herself up.  
  
"I should go now." He said picking himself up.  
  
"Yes," Jam said as she hugged her body, "you should." As he left Jam couldn't help but notice one thing. In all the time he was there, not once had Ky looked at her.  
  
_______________________  
  
When Ky was no longer in sight, Jam had made up her mind. She would find I-No and she would bring her in to the U.N. Police. That would prove to him that she was strong.  
  
Neither of them had brought it up, but both were thinking about it. Before they had stopped, Jam had tried to accompany Ky on one of his missions, he was deeply involved with uncovering something called the Post-War Administration Bureau. Jam had took it upon herself to try and apprehend an assassin named Venom that was thought to have some information on them. However she failed and Venom escaped, harsh words were exchanged between Ky and Jam, this truly ended what ever relationship that they may have had.  
  
At least that's what she told herself at night.  
  
Jam had only one lead to go on though, some of the younger villages had spoke about a red demon that was seen hunting in the night. They said that where ever it went strange music could be heard. This demon had too many similarities with I-No for it not to be her. Jam found herself secretly wondering why though, I-No had made her way here.  
  
The area that the demon was heard to be at wasn't far from her, about an hour's walk. It was midday then so she did not have to worry about loosing sunlight. She found her way to the forested area in no time at all.  
  
The music was strange when she heard it, the rhythm of the string instrument bringing the images to mind. She saw I-No then, sitting on a rock in the forest tuning her guitar. This being her best chance, Jam decided to take it.  
  
"You there," Jam said as she steeled herself for the battle to come, "You're I-No right?"  
  
"Oh my," she spoke in a strange way, a soft voice that betrayed her face and general appearance, "what are you doing here young miss?" Jam found that tone to be patronizing, the very thought of her talking like that seemed to infuriate Jam.  
  
"Save it," she swiped her hands across her chest, "I'm taking you in."  
  
"Oh my," she said as she stood from her rock, "is the little girl serious?" Her smile widened, "I wasn't expecting you though, so shall I make this quick and show you all my power?"  
  
"What?" Before Jam could get another word in the woman in red vanished, only to appear over head brandishing her guitar in hand. Jam had barely enough time to back flip away from the attack, the guitar missing her by mere inches. "So fast." was all she managed to say before another attack was sent her way, this one connected with her abdomen.  
  
Jam scrambled away from I-No flipping away. When she was at a good distance she staggered to her knees. There clutching her stomach she realized she was coughing blood.  
  
"Aw, poor baby," I-No cooed, "does it hurt?"  
  
Enraged Jam rose to her feet and jumped at the woman in red. In mid-flight she moved her leg to a kicking position and screamed, as she did so her leg became afire with her own Ki energy. The attack barely missed as I-No deftly rolled out of Jam's path and stood about seven feet from her.  
  
"That would have hurt, if it did hit though," she seemed to be coddling her, "try harder."  
  
"Damn it." She screamed again as she again charged at I-No. It looked like she was gliding off the ground, her feet seemed to not touch the ground. Then Jam seemed to phase out as she reached I-No's position.  
  
"Behind?" I-No cried as she saw Jam phase back, this time her fist was alive with Ki energy. Again though the attack missed it's target by mere millimeters. "My," she spoke again like a parent, teaching her child, "that was very close," her voice and mood changed then considerably, "but now you've made me angry and that's not a good idea." Without saying another word I-No proceeded to play her guitar.  
  
Doubting the woman's sanity Jam charged at her, her fist raised to attack as she screamed her war cry. It was then that musical notes seemed to spring forth from the guitar, Jam felt the energy that those notes expelled, stopping dead in her tracks she prepared to block that attack. This attack was unlike any that I-No had used on her before, the strange notes did not just attack from the front, but all sides at once.  
  
"What-" was all that Jam managed to say before the attack connected with the unguarded part of her body, the next thing that came from the Chef's mouth was a cry of pain unlike any she had experienced before. Feeling the pain enter her body Jam fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my," again she used her motherly tone, "you didn't expect that now did you, but how could you since you've never known anything about that attack before."  
  
"Its not over yet," she spoke as she rose to her feet. Jam's whole body cried out for rest, the last attack had almost killed her.  
  
"Shall we try again then?" Jam panicked, she didn't have enough time to prepare a defense as she was again hit by the same attack. Again she cried out in pain. "Poor child, I didn't mean to kill you."  
  
"I'm not," Jam struggled then, both to speak and to will her body to rise, "done yet." There was only one card left to play, her strongest technique, that which she called Gasenkotsu. "I've still got one trick left."  
  
"Then by all means," I-No held out her hands waiting expectantly, "go ahead."  
  
Again Jam charged at I-No, but this time I-No realized her mistake all to late, she had no time to dodge Jam's fists as each one rained down on her, she was able to block some of them but she never expected what was to come next. As Jam cried out her body rose from the ground, then her Ki enveloping I-No it formed in the shape of a bird, one that many called a Phoenix.  
  
I-No hit the ground with a thud then, the attack hurting more than she could have imagined.  
  
"I guess you didn't expect that one?" She laughed as she felt her blood fall down the right side of her temple. "Now I'll show you my Gasenkotsu." As she spoke she readied her strongest attack. One that would kill I-No.  
  
"Show me." That was all, no emotion, no hatred, just that.  
  
For the last time Jam charged at I-No, and as she brought her fist to bare down on her again I-No vanished. This time she appeared over head and with her guitar she landed a vicious blow to Jam's face sending her flying to hit a wayward tree, then feeling the last of her energy leave her Jam slumped down, defeated.  
  
I-No moved in to finish Jam then, but before she knew it her back pulsed with electrically charged pain. Seeing Ky Kiske run towards her I-No leapt deftly away from the wounded Jam.  
  
"Jam," Ky cried out before he could think. Then again when he reached her battered form, he lifted her in his arms and tried his best to wake her without hurting her more.  
  
"Ky..." from deep within Jam found the strength to see him, but when her eyes focused she found him staring down I-No who was no more than twenty feet away, "Ky please," her voice quivered, every breath seemed to exhaust her further, "look at me."  
  
"Jam," he knew it was dangerous, he knew it was foolish, but in the end he didn't care, all he saw then were the eyes that for the first time he realized were brown.  
  
"This was my choice," she whispered through strained lips.  
  
"I know," he whispered back.  
  
"Do you accept that?" She pleaded, this was the reason that they had to end it, not because of his work or anger, but neither had been able to truly accept the other.  
  
"I do," he whispered even lower, "now."  
  
"I accept you too," she willed her hand to his face feeling his jaw set itself.   
  
"I won't leave you this time." As if to confirm this he grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.  
  
"Thank you," she closed her eyes, "I forgot to give you that tea recipe."   
  
"I'll get it from you later." As he lowered her back onto the ground he gently kissed her crown. "I've got something to do first." That said he moved to finish what Jam started, defeating I-No.  
  
"So is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" I-No's cool voice returned.  
  
"Shut up,' Ky screamed, "you think I'd ever be put in a position where I'd need your help?"  
  
"No you weren't," her ever present smirk still played on her lips, "so do you want to continue where she left off?" She did not even wait for a response, she just attacked.  
  
"Shut up," as she charged forth, Ky prepared his defense. "Vapor Thrust!" Pushed back by the force of the attack I-No fell to her knee.  
  
"Damn brat," she said breathing heavily, "I didn't think that you could have hurt me that much," just like that then her mood changed again, "but I guess that's what I should expect from the greatest Ki Master ever."  
  
"Ride the Lightning!" There was no respite for I-No. In that instant she allowed herself to be defeated. As the guitarist slipped past consciousness herself, her thoughts were with that of her master.  
  
_______________________  
  
Roughly a week later I-No had found that she did not like prison life. This was neither her time nor place to be. Thus willing herself to, she disappeared.  
  
Finding herself soon again at her master's side.  
  
"You did it I-No?"  
  
"Yes Master," she spoke to the figure cloaked in shadow, "but why did you want them to realize their feelings?"  
  
"Fredrick isn't the only one who we will need for the future," he crossed his hands at his face, "what we require of both Ky Kiske and Jam Kuradoberi will be taxing for them. They will need to work together towards that end."  
  
"But why didn't you just trick them?"  
  
"You've never been in love, have you I-No?"  
  
"I don't see why that is important?" She spoke as she violently fought to keep the color in her cheeks from rising.  
  
"It must be true. Otherwise the plan will fail."  
  
"Yes Master." That said the two disappeared from the stage of history, for the time being.  
  
-Fin  
  
________________________  
  
That's that, I hope you liked it, please tell me one way or the other.  
  
The term 'onegai watashi o mite' is Japanese for 'please look at me'   
  
Now where did you hear that line before?  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


End file.
